YuYu Hakusho: Cast Away
by Anime-Panda-Chan
Summary: Haha, it's probably going to be almost like the movie (Cast Away). Urameshi, Kazuma, Kurama, and Hiei are on a nice cruise, untill the ship suddenly starts tipping over... R&R please (chapter 7 is up)
1. Drift Away Slowly

NOTE: I don't own any YuYu Hakusho characters (Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, etc.). I'm adding a character (Kurumi) who I made up... Hope you like it...

Chapter 1: Drift Away Slowly

Hiei uncomfortably shifted around on the hard deck of the ship, hanging half his body over of the steel railing. His eyes were closed and his head hung low. He wasn't feeling very well...

"Hiei, you look terrible!" Kurama kneeled beside him. He looked up and glared at the Yoko. He looked like he hadn't slept at all since they got on the ship, which was two days ago. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Shut up." he growled. "I'm not trusting you with going anywhere with you again."

Karma chuckled.

"I didn't know you'd get seasick." he grinned.

Suddenly, Hiei and Kurama felt themselves being pulled to someone...

"Hey!!" Kuwabara grinned while he had the two in a headlock, one under each arm. "What're you guys doin' here?"

He wore a light blue Hawaiian shirt with little green palm tree patters on it. His shorts, or swim trunks, Kurama couldn't tell, were a sea green. It didn't really match his shirt...

"Let go, you baka ningen!!" Hiei scowled. "No one wants to smell your fucking armpits!!"

Kuwabara shoved Hiei away and let go of Kurama. He frowned.

"Geez, just trying to have a good time. It's not everyday you go on a fancy cruise like this." he shot back.

"Leave me alone." Hiei murmured and places himself over the railing again.

"He doesn't look very well." Yuusuke commented. "Is someone a little seasick?"

"Hn-" Hiei suddenly turned pale and threw up into the ocean.

"Eww..." Kuwabara grimaced.

"Err... uhhh... well, me and Kuwabara are going to the pool. See ya!" Yuusuke grabbed the almost-about-to-throw-up-too Kuwabara and ran off to the outdoor pool.

"I think I'll go join them." said Kurama. "...Unless you want me to stay?"

"Leave me alone." he mumbled.

Kurama sighed and walked back to his room. He and Hiei were sharing rooms and Yuusuke was sharing with Kuwabara. They only had 2 rooms left on the ship after all...

Hiei dragged himself onto the deck and lied down on the hard floor. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He had been vomiting constantly ever since the ship set off. Night and day. The worse part was that they wont be back for another 5 days...

"Stupid kitsune..." he murmured. His heavy eyelids slowly weighed down and closed his eyes. He didn't care anymore if he threw up in his sleep (is that even possible?...). He just needed sleep... then he could throw up all he wanted......

He suddenly felt someone sit him up, but he was already half asleep so he couldn't wake up. He couldn't move (ever had that feeling? where you're really tired and you're half asleep and you try to move but you cant?... err... maybe it's just me... I had that happen to me once when I was at the hospital and they were givin' me sleeping gas thingy...wheee...). As hard as he tried, he couldn't move at all. He decided to just screw it and sleep. His thoughts drifted into a dream...

Breathe. He suddenly couldn't breathe. This startled him and woke him up. He swallowed a mouthful of a liquid... it tasted like apple water (juice, just figured he'd call these things something weird)... He coughed as the liquid went down the wrong way. When it was gone, he opened his eyes and looked up at who was holding him. He thought it was Kurama at first, but it shockingly it wasn't. It was a woman, or a girl, he couldn't tell. All he could see of her was her yellow-green eyes and dark brown hair sticking out because she was wearing some sort of brown cloth wrap around her that covered her whole body and half her face.

Hiei suddenly snapped out of thought and grabbed his sword. He pressed it against the female's throat.

"Who are you?" he coldly asked. The female didn't look surprised.

"Are you feeling better yet?" she asked. She completely ignored Hiei's question. He scowled in frustration, but realized he was actually feeling better. His headache was gone and his stomach felt fine... He shook his head and focused on the female.

"Tell me what you gave me, now." he commanded. The female lifted a glass of what she gave Hiei. It was a light brown color, like honey, and looked like apple juice...

"Give me that!!" he snatched it out of her hand and sniffed it. It definitely smelled like apple water to him. He wasn't dying, so he decided to try a bit of it... It was apple water.

"If this... apple... water?..." he asked quietly.

"Yes, apple juice." the female smiled, or at least it looked like it. Her eyes narrowed like she was. Hiei sheathed his sword as he realized this person meant to harm. He sat up by himself.

"Who are you?..." he asked again.

"It doesn't matter." she replied. Her voice was like a little girl's, but it felt as if she were his age. It was sorta soothing... and even slightly cute... No, what was he thinking. It's not cute at all, it's disgusting!

"What?..." he tilted his head curiously. He didn't understand her answer. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and turned her head.

"Oh no..." she whispered softly.

"What was that?" he couldn't hear her.

"We're going to hit some rocks..." her voice remained calm.

Suddenly the ship shook violently. Hiei and the female slid and slammed into the steel railing. She cried out loud as the railing punched her back. Hiei had hit his head on the railing, causing him to fall unconscious.

[Kurama]

As Kurama walked back to his room (just letting you all know what happened to the others), he could sense something was coming. Whether it was alive or not, it was going to put the people on the ship in danger, including his friends. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to seem crazy and tell the captain that they were all going to be in danger somehow...

He pondered a bit while searching for his swim shorts. As soon as he found them and pulled them out of his suitcase, the ship suddenly shook. His suitcase fell to the ground and he was pulled to the bed. Fortunately he landed on something soft.

[Yuusuke and Kuwabara]

"CANNON BALL!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed out loud and jumped off the diving board. Yuusuke quickly moved out of his way, but ended up getting soaked.

"That was WEAK!!" he laughed. "I could do better!"

Yuusuke hopped out of the pool and climbed onto the diving board. As soon as he got to the edge, the ship jerked as if hitting something. The water from the pool spilled and ran down the deck. Yuusuke lost his balance and fell in the pool, landing on Kuwabara.

"What the hell was that??" Kuwabara scowled.

The ship shook again, and this time, the ship was sinking and turning over. The remaining water from the pool ran out, carrying Kazuma and Urameshi with it. They slid across the deck and was strained by the railing. But the ship was turning over, threatening to throw them off. Their ship members were also dangling from the railing and holding on for their lives. Screams and cries filled the air.

[Hiei]

The female grabbed Hiei and held onto him tight as the ship continued ramming into rocks. It was too late for the ship and it was going to flip over. She jumped off the ship, taking Hiei with her. She couldn't leave an unconscious person to die in the middle of the ocean. It was wrong... She was silent and calm while she plummeted down to the ocean.

[Kurama]

Kurama quickly crawled out of his room and out of the hall onto the deck before the ship shook again and began to turn to a side. He too slid down to the railing. He searched for Hiei and the others.

A figure falling down off of the ship caught his eye. They were holding onto Hiei. Kazuma and Urameshi saw it too.

"HIEI!!" they all screamed and jumped into the ocean as they watched the female and Hiei hit the water.

End of Chapter One.

NOTE: I like making chapters short, not very short, but somewhat... medium or something. I dunno. Please review!! I like to read reviews!! Even bad ones, I don't give a shit. I just love to write fanfics... I don't know if I'll continue on this one, considering I'm working on like five fanfics. If you think I should, then tell me... I'll probably work on the most popular ones the most.


	2. Warmth of Daytime Sand

NOTE: I know I misspelled some names in the last chapter. The stupid spell check changed it x.x

To Magus Black: I'm guessing yes, it will probably focus on Hiei, but it's hard for me to think of something for the others to do really, just like in my Wolf's Rain fanfic, it mostly focused on Tsume and Hige and Kira, and I couldn't think of anything for the other two characters. It's how I write, I use my favorite characters to be the main characters. And just so you know, I am not American (wish I was back in Japan...), I am not a dumb ass fangirl (if I was I'd kill myself), and I do not have an IQ of a fish, though I am foolish as you mentioned. Not saying you called me anything. Read this chapter and decide for yourself if you want to keep reading. If not, sorry for wasting your time.

* * *

Chapter 2: Warmth of Daytime Sand

[Hiei]

_Warmth... too much... Wake up... Wake up... Wake up... Wake up..._

Hiei's eyes shot open. He was laying on cold sand with a brown blanket over him. It looked familiar. A fire was burned out at his side and only ashes remained. He saw his clothes hanging from tree branches (he has boxers on, err... I think he wears them atleast...), and someone else's clothes were too. They didn't look normal...

He was about to sit up when he realized he wasn't alone. Someone or something clung to his chest under the blanket. He reached for his sword but it was gone. He decided he could fight without it anyways. He threw the blanket off to reveal a sleeping girl. But she didn't look like a normal human, she had white cat ears and a tail.

"What the..." Hiei stared in shock.

The girl suddenly yawned and slowly opened her eyes. He quickly came to realize that they were the same color as the female's on the ship. It was most likely her, but he wasn't sure. After all, he only saw her eyes and a bit of her hair. She only wore a light pink strapless bra and underwear. She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." she said softly. It was definitely her, it was the same voice.

"_Morning_?!?! It's _morning_??" Hiei glanced around. The female nodded.

"The air's still a little chilly, and the sand is cold." she answered.

"W-who are you??" he backed away a little, stirring the sand a bit. "Where are we??"

"Uhh... I guess we're stranded on an island." she stood up and stretched. "And my name doesn't matter."

Hiei backed away slowly. Stranded. Island. No name. What the _hell _was going on??

[Kurama]

Kurama felt soaked and tired. He couldn't remember well what happened after he had tried to rescue Hiei... Hiei and the others! Where were they??

He opened his eyes and noticed half his body was on a life jacket. But just a jacket wouldn't keep him floating... He turned pale as he saw a body sticking out from one end. He hesitantly removed his arm to reveal a face of a dead man. Slightly startled, he pushed himself away from it, then paddled back to it, realizing it's the only flotation device around. He sighed and removed and life jacket from the pale white man and put it on himself. The guy was dead anyways...

Kurama pushed himself away from the body and let it float away. He took his mind off of it and glanced around for any signs of life.

[Yuusuke]

Yuusuke groaned, he didn't feel good. He felt stiff and since everything hurt, he didn't move. He had managed to grab an inner tube (that's what you call it, right?...) before the ship fully turned over. After that he had fallen asleep, but now he doesn't know for how long he had been in rest. He tried his best to lift his head up and look around. He saw pieces of the ship and furniture floating everywhere...

"What did I do to deserve _this_..." Yuusuke murmured.

He looked around again to see if anyone was out there, but there was no one. Just several dead bodies and floating wood. He was certainly in the middle of the ocean since he saw no signs of land.

"Great." he mumbled. "I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean... how can things get any worse..."

He let himself drift along as he thought of a way to be rescued.

[Hiei]

"Tell me your name, _now_!!" Hiei demanded, but the female just folded back her cat ears and stuck her tongue out at him. This infuriated him.

"If you don't tell me I'll slit your throat you..." he scowled.

The female giggled as she walked to her clothes.

"You're so _cute _when you're _frustrated_." she grinned. She grabbed his and her clothes and handed him his. She slipped on her dark red turtle-neck sleeveless shirt on with a red bell stitched onto the collar and separate sleeves that were red striped like a candy cane. Her pants legs were a trance parent looking material and the rest was a purple girl's underwear shaped thingy (I cant describe it, I'm giving myself a headache) with a blue colored cloth around the back end. To Hiei, it was definitely a strange looking outfit. He turned away and started putting on his own clothes.

[Kurama]

Nothing. Nothing at all. No life around him or even items from the ship. He figured he must have drifted off very far from where the ship sank. He sighed, closed his eyes and relaxed for the moment.

"Yuusuke..." a voice from a long distance yelled. "...Kurama... Yuusuke..."

Kurama looked up to see a dot that looked like Kuwabara. He sighed in slight relief and began swimming towards him.

[Hiei]

Hiei had slipped on his shirt when he noticed the female walking into the forest (the island is about as big as the cast away island, maybe smaller). He ran ahead of her and stopped her.

"Just tell me who you are and how you got into Ningenkai." Hiei said calmly, trying not to let the same thing happen like before. The female smiled.

"Others call me by Kurumi." she finally answered. "... and I don't know what you're talking about, 'how I got into Ningenkai'... Ive always been here."

She walked around Hiei, and as she passed, she tickled his nose with her tail purposely. He rubbed his nose and turned to face her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, or demanded, sounded in between.

"I'm going to explore the area a bit." she answered. "Maybe find some food or a nice shelter... I'll be back."

Hiei stared blankly at her for a moment while she walked away, then turned around back to where he first was. He grabbed his sword that was resting on a tree as he walked by it.

[Kurama]

"Kuwabara! Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he approached Kuwabara. He was holding onto a piece of driftwood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. "Where's Urameshi and Hiei?"

"I'm not sure, we all must have gotten separated."

"It was creepy, the last time I saw Hiei was when he was dragged into the water by someone... not that I really care. And Urameshi jumped in to go save him, so I dived in after him..."

Kurama suddenly took off his life jacket and held onto the driftwood. He handed the jacket to Kuwabara.

"What?" he looked confused.

"You only have swim shorts on, you must be cold."

"Nah, I'm fine." Kazuma's teeth chattered as he shivered from the cold water. "Okay, maybe I do need it. Thanks."

He grabbed the life jacket and buckled it on.

"So what do we exactly do now?..." he asked.

"We just have to hope that we come across land or a boat comes by and sees us." Kurama answered seriously. Kazuma nodded and looked down.

"I hope we don't come across any sharks." he chuckled.

Kurama didn't find that amusing.

[Yuusuke]

Yuusuke woke up again. He figured he must have fallen asleep being cradled by the ocean waves. But this time everything was still. He had landed on land.

"What? I drifted onto land??" he stood up and looked around.

"Aw **shit**." he grumbled as he saw he was just on a small island. (not the same one as Hiei's by the way)

Atleast he was on land, he was glad of that. But he didn't have any clothes but swim shorts, and the island wasn't very big and only had a small forest which probably didn't have much vegitation...

[Hiei]

Hiei sat on the now-warming-up sand and thought for a while.

_How could that demon think she was always here?... she's a demon, she isn't from here... is she?..._

He was lost in his thoughts for a while until he felt slightly hungry. He stared at the ocean and got an idea.

End of Chapter Two.

* * *

NOTE: Is that better MB? err... somewhat I guess. I gave each character something to do. Now to edit and spell check... yeay! Two chapters in one day!... sorta... it's midnight now... 


	3. Along Came Nature

To AnonymousHieiFan101: Your fanfic is interesting too (though I only read half a page since I was in a hurry, I'll finish it later n.n).

NOTE: By the way, I made a lil website where you can view a pic of the characters I made up at: (has Kurumi on Page 1)

* * *

Chapter 3: Along Came Nature

[Hiei]

"I'm baaaaaack!" Kurumi skipped out of the forest. She saw Hiei in the water with his sword full of fish (like a fish-kabob). He looked up from the water. A small pile of fish was already on land near the burned out fire pit. He walked out of the water and stabbed his sword next to the pile.

"This better last us a couple days." he stared down at the fish, away from Kurumi.

He looked up and felt something heavy push him down to the ground. Kurumi gave him a tackle-hug.

"Yay! Fishies!" she cheered.

"Get off me!!" Hiei yelled. She rolled off and sat up.

"What the hell was that for??" he scowled.

"Geez, I was just trying to be nice and thank you. Lighten up a lil." she grinned. Hiei realized no matter what he did, she'd never get upset or pissed off. She was always smiling. How weird...

[Kurama and Kuwabara]

"Kurama, did you just kick me?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, why?"

"Yes you did, I felt it."

The two slowly looked down into the water. Nothing.

"Maybe you're imagining things." Kurama chuckled.

"I dunno. I swear I felt something kick me..." Kuwabara sighed.

[Yuusuke]

Yuusuke walked out of the small forest, carrying a handful of red berries he had found growing on bushes. They were pretty good, and a little addicting, but he wasn't sure if they were poison or not. He'll find out later.

"Well, this seems to be the only food around besides the coconuts." he ate another one and looked up at the coconuts.

After he finished the berries, he ran over to the coconut tree and began to climb it. He had quite a hard time at first, but got used to it a little after. When he reached the coconuts, the tree bent over a bit and a coconut fell. He knocked the other two off and slid off the tree.

"Hmm..." he thought for a moment how to open them. "Ah! My spirit gun!"

He took aim and shot one of them, but it just exploded into tiny bits.

"Oops..." he scratched the back of his head. "...maybe a rock..."

He looked around for a rock. He grabbed a coconut and ran to a random rock. It wasn't very big, but it was one of the only rocks around. He began bashing the coconut on the rock.

[Hiei]

The two ate a few fish raw, it wasn't bad except for the bones. Kurumi always ate raw fish but Hiei was a little hesitant. As Kurumi finished her last fish for lunch, she sat back and sighed.

"Hey," she looked at Hiei who was already done, he had only ate two fish. "You never told me your name."

Hiei was about to turn away with a "hn", but remembered she had told him her name. He mumbled something Kurumi couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Hiei." he spoke louder.

"Oh, what a cute name!" she chuckled.

"Hn."

She giggled. Her teasing annoyed Hiei.

"Well, we better go find some shelter. There's a hurricane coming."

"And how would you know?" he smirked.

"I dunno. I can sense danger before it happens I guess." she answered.

Hiei doubted it, but remembered that she had said the ship was going to hit some rocks, and she was right. He figured this was part of her demon powers.

"Did you find anywhere in the forest?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yup! I found a small cave, but it's really small. And the wind wont even get into it since it's going north."

She smiled. Hiei turned away from it.

"When is it coming?" he asked.

"Soon, maybe an hour or so. See." she pointed to dark clouds that seemed to be coming. "It's best if we head over there now with food since it'll be all night."

Hiei stood up.

"Let's go."

[Kurama]

"Okay, Kurama, you have to stop kicking me, please." said Kuwabara.

"I told you, I never kicked you once." Kurama became slightly annoyed.

"Well I'm being serious Kurama, there's something down there."

"Are you sure you arn't on drugs?..." Kurama asked suspiciously.

"No!! I said I'm being serious!!" Kuwabara yelled.

Something suddenly splashed behind them. They both turned around, startled from the sound, but saw nothing but ripples in the water from whatever jumped.

"See!! I told you something was down there!!" Kuwabara pointed.

"It didn't sound like it was large, so I think it's harmless." said Kurama.

"I hope so, I really don't want to be fish food..."

The two continued to drift along where the ocean wished to take them.

[Yuusuke]

Yuusuke managed to crack open the coconut. He didn't like coconuts much, but it was one of the only foods around. After eating one, it was becoming chilly and rain started to fall.

"Damnit, I better find shelter or I'm going to end up suffering from hypothermia." Yuusuke mumbled as he grabbed the third coconut and ran into the forest. He remembered seeing a huge tree with a small burrow under the roots and decided to head for it. On the way, he thought of a way to keep his chest warm since he only wore swim shorts.

[Hiei]

The wind was beginning to become stronger and stronger as time passed and the rain was falling hard. The two had made it to the cave just before it started raining. It was small like Kurumi had said, but it was deep.

The two sat silently away from eachother. Hiei sat on one side with his sword in his arms (like sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and the sword is leaning on an arm) and eyes closed. Kurumi sat in the other corner with a blanket around her and stared at Hiei, slightly concerned that he was getting cold.

Moments later, Hiei felt something light around his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Kurumi huddled next to him closely under the blanket.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cold, and you looked like you were too." she replied, cuddling closer to his warm body.

"I don't get cold, I'm a fire demon."

"Well you felt cold when I found you washed up on shore." she said quietly. "That's why there was a fire and I was under the blanket trying to warm you up..."

"I don't get cold, so go back over there." he turned away, looking slightly pissed.

She grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"But you're warm... can I please stay here?" she asked while looking up at him. He stared back down at the depressed face he saw in her. This was the first time he saw her look sad. It scared him, he didn't know why.

"Hn." he looked away. She hugged his muscular arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

[Kurama and Kuwabara]

"Kurama, do you think a shark might attack us?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know. I heard sharks don't attack humans, but I'm not sure." he replied.

"I hope it's not a shark that's kicking me." he grinned.

Suddenly Kuwabara was pulled down under water.

"KUWABARA!!" Kurama watched in horror as Kuwabara disappeared. He looked around him, but he saw nothing but ocean water.

"Kuwabara!!!!" he yelled again, panicking slightly. He turned dead pale as he saw a cloud of blood rising from under water...

[Yuusuke]

Yuusuke was huddled under the tree. It was really tight, and he could hardly move. He turned his back to the opening since sand, rocks, and twigs kept hitting his face. It pissed him off quite a bit...

"Damnit," he mumbled. "Why did it have to be that ship that sunk? Why did I have to end up stranded here on a stupid little island??...fuck!"

A rock hit his spine. He gritted his teeth.

"I wonder where and how the others are..." he sighed. He knew they were alive, no shipwreck could kill any of them. He knew that for sure. He thought for a while about where they might be and what they're doing.

[Hiei]

Kurumi reached up to play with her bell that was stitched onto her shirt. Nothing. It was gone.

"No!! My bell!!" she cried and sharply stood up, but ended up hitting her head on the cave ceiling. Hiei smirked in slight humor. Kurumi giggled and blushed as she rubbed her head.

"I have to go find my bell, it probably fell off on the way here..." she said while crawling to the entrance of the cave.

"Wait," Hiei stopped her. "It's too dangerous... err..."

Why the hell was he even caring? He shouldn't care a bit about that little annoying cat demon...

"I have to find it, I got it from my grandma before she passed away." she smiled, a positive smile that told him she was going to find it no matter what and she'll come back soon. Hiei nodded and sat back down.

Kurumi exited the cave.

"Wait," Hiei called to her from the cave after she exited and handed her the brown blanket. "It should keep you away from the wind..."

She tilted her head. This was probably the first time he was being nice to her, she thought the day would never come. She crouched down and hugged him quickly before wrapping the blanket around her and heading off.

Hiei quickly sat down back in the cave and curled up into a ball. He thought a bit. Why was he concerned about that stupid cat anyways? The hug was warm and realized he might have actually... liked it. No, what the hell was he thinking. He didn't like it, it was disgusting... no, that's not true at all. Deep inside, he liked it, he didn't know why. He was becoming a little confused. Why was he concerned about just this cat? He felt different about her, but didn't understand what it was.

About 30 minutes later, he was becoming worried. It only took them about 5 minutes to get to the cave from the beach. He was sure she was checking the path they took. Now he was becoming confused on why he was worried about her. He shouldn't care at all... but still. Where was she?

End of Chapter Three.

* * *

NOTE: Aha, this chapter took a bit. I was a bit busy. Since I'm returning to school on Tuesday, and I only get 5 hours at home (each chapter takes about 8 hours or so), this fanfic will be going a bit slow. And I might not be home for the weekend... but I might be able to bring my laptop with me to type, I hope. During school, hopefully I'll be able to write down ideas during class (if the stupid new teachers let me draw and write . I hate new teachers cuz they don't know me and piss me off when they tell me to put away my drawing when I can draw and listen at the same time . Grr!!). Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. It kinda got Hiei and Kurumi in the spotlight... I tried not to but yeah... 


	4. Night

NOTE: I forgot to mention her height and stuff. She's about Hiei's hight, maybe a bit taller (excluding his hair). She looks like around his age but acts young.

To Akane: Nice... I'll try to update every other day, okay?

* * *

Chapter 4: Night 

(Hiei)

A little after realizing Kurumi was gone for a long time, Hiei decided to go look for her. It was still extremely windy and rain fell like rocks (so basically, it's hailing and raining). He had almost reached the beach when he found Kurumi laying on the forest edge. He ran to her and noticed a small stream of blood trickled down from her forehead. He saw a sharp rock near her head and figured she must have tripped and hit her head on it. He picked her up and carried her back to the cave.

(Kurama)

"Kuwabara!!" he yelled. No answer, no sign of him anywhere. He kept thinking that this wasn't happening and that his friend was still alive...

Something suddenly floated up from below behind him. He spun around (or tried atleast) and saw a small shark (not as big as a full grown) with a blood cloud leaking out of it. Kurama covered his mouth with a hand at the sight of it.

Suddenly something grabbed his ankle and pulled him under for a second. When he bobbed back up, Kuwabara was grinning at him.

(Yuusuke)

Yuusuke snapped awake as something hard hit his back again.

"I hate this place..." he grumbled.

Another rock hit his back. He turned around in frustration but a palm leaf flew at him, covering the entrance to the burrow. He heard rocks and sand tap on it.

"Hm, there. Now I have a door." he grinned and turned back around.

(Hiei)

Hiei carried her inside the cave and set her down and leaned her against the cave wall. He sat beside her, but not too close. He used the blanket to wipe off the blood from her forehead. After he finished, a bit of her blood was on his thumb. He licked it off, it tasted sweet. He noticed a new stream of blood trickling down her forehead. He needed something to stop it from bleeding...

He untied his white headband (his Jagan should be closed, right?) and wrapped it around her forehead. It was pretty much the only thing around he could use... He then sat in the same position as he did before she left. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"...Hiei." he heard her whisper. He glanced at her, but she was still asleep/unconscious. He figured she was just dreaming... obviously he was in it. He turned away and rested his head on the cave wall.

(Kurama and Kuwabara)

"Kuwabara you're..." Kurama gasped.

"Yeah, the little fucker got my ankle and dragged me under, but I'm fine. I used my spirit sword to get it off me, but I ended up killing it, heh." Kuwabara grinned.

(it's called a spirit sword, right? o.o)

"Thank goodness... I thought you got eaten by a shark when I saw the blood cloud..."

"It was probably the shark's blood." he shrugged. "But I did get bit, see."

He lifted up his leg to reveal teeth marks above his ankle.

"You should keep that out of the water." said Kurama. "It's salt water, so it could get infected..."

"Yeah, you're right." he rested his foot on the drift wood. Kurama turned around in slight disgust. Kuwabara laughed.

Kurama noticed black clouds far from them. He was glad it wasn't where they were. He hoped the others were alright too. The sky near them was darkening, hinting that night was coming.

(Hiei)

Hiei woke up after a bit. He felt something leaning against him and looked over. Kurumi rested her head on his shoulder. His hand was in hers, but he quickly moved it away. He felt like he regretted doing so, he didn't know why. He didn't know why he felt different about her out of all the other people out there.

Was the feeling what liking was? Kurama had explained to him what love was and what it felt like one day since he was curious. But he had also explained liking, not loving.

(Flashback)

"Kurama, what's this 'love' you're always talking about?" Hiei asked, but it sounded like he demanded to know.

"Love?" Kurama said curiously. "Uhh, well, it's a little hard to explain. Everyone has their own definition of love."

Hiei waited silently for him to continue. No questions asked.

"Love is something you feel, it's like an emotion. Like happy and sad and angry."

Hiei smirked.

"It's when you care about someone a lot, and like them too. You'd die for them and you know you cant live without them... and also you should be very happy when you're with that person."

"But liking comes before that. It's also a feeling, but it's when you just start to realize your feelings for that person. You care about them too, but maybe you're unsure that you want to be with that person forever."

"Hn."

"Does that answer your question a little?" Kurama asked.

(Flashback End)

Hiei wasn't sure. He became so confused that he curled up into a ball and thought for a while until he fell asleep again.

(Yuusuke)

Yuusuke heard the rain and wind stop. He peeked outside and saw the clouds were gone, but in the dark sky, stars were appearing. He sighed and was glad that was over. He huddled back into his burrow and closed his eyes to sleep.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

NOTE: This chapter was a little short. I sorta didn't know what to do. Hope you liked it. And I know it's a lil weird that Kurumi acts like she likes him when she just met him, and that Hiei is starting to realize his feelings towards her on the first day too... but yeah. I might have a lil explaining to do later. 


	5. Wake Up

To Touya4me: Ok... thanks, I never really threw up in my life so I never knew...

To HieiLover: It's funny? I never really noticed. I guess it is a little...

To Magus Black: Thank you n.n I hope you continue reading this fanfic till the end.

To Akane: Don't worry... I type fast and I have way too much time on my hands. I'm sure I can get atleast a chapter done every 2 days or so.

To Hiei's FireAngel: Yay!

NOTE: Sorry for late update...I had a little writer's block... I wasn't sure if I should write this chapter the way it is... but yeah. I also got into a funny Inuyasha fanfic so I was reading that for 2 days. And school was kinda depressing me, so I didn't feel like writing that time, otherwise I would start writing depressing parts in the story (points to my wolf's rain fanfic as an example).

* * *

Chapter 5: Wake Up

_"...Will you be here,_

_or will I be alone?_

_Will I be scared?_

_You'll teach me how to be strong._

_If I fall down,_

_will you help me carry on?_

_I cannot do this alone..."_

- "Stay" by 12 Stones (Potter's Field)

(Hiei)

Hiei woke up the next day in an uncomfortable position, he was twisted up in a strange way. He untangled himself and sat up, he noticed his hair frizzed out on one side. He tried to comb it back to normal with his fingers, but it didn't help much. He glanced at Kurumi.

Several scratch marks marked the cave wall near her. Her face was a little red and she shivered

"Hey," he poked her, no response. "Hey. You."

She quickly rolled over to face him, but didn't open her eyes. He remembered something Kurama did to him a when he was vomiting on the ship. He had put his hand to his forehead and said he was checking if he had a fever. He later explained to him that it was a sickness that you can get from being cold and wet for a long time.

(orr... something like that, I never thought about what caused a fever or any symptoms of it...)

Hiei hesitated for a moment to check for her temperature, but she seemed to be in pain so he just lightly touched her forehead with his finger tips. He moved it away quickly, and she was definitely burning up.

(Yuusuke)

Yuusuke dived out of the burrow and stretched immediately. He was cramped in the burrow and it hurt his back being curled up in a ball all night. He hunched over and walked to the beach to find breakfast...

When he arrived, he saw a bunch of coconuts along the forest edge. The hurricane/storm had knocked most of them off the tree. He ran to the nearest one and picked it up.

"Oh joy, more coconuts." he mumbled. Atleast he had food, he was thankful for that.

Suddenly a coconut fell from the tree and hit his head.

"Fuck!" he screamed, dropped the coconut he had and held his head. "That fuckin' hurt like hell!! Stupid tree!!"

He kicked the tree, but remembered he didn't have any shoes on.

"OW!! Mother fuckin'..." he aimed his spirit gun at it. "DIE!!"

He blasted it and it slowly made it's way to the ground. He lifted his head high and smirked in victory, but he didn't notice it falling towards him... It knocked him down to the ground with it. He squirmed under the tree helplessly.

"Why me..." Yuusuke mumbled and let the tree rest on his back.

(Kurama and Kuwabara)

Kurama woke as a wave splashed over him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a foot in his face.

"Kuwabara!!" he yelled and backed away form the driftwood. He swam to Kuwabara and held onto his life jacket to stay above the water. He wasn't awake yet.

"Kuwabara, wake up!" Kurama shook him. "Move your foot!"

Kuwabara snorted awake. He rubbed his eyes and turned his stiff neck.

"Oh, hey, Kurama..." he murmured. "What's up?"

"Could you move your foot away from my side of the driftwood?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Kuwabara pulled his foot away from the driftwood and put it in the water.

"You don't have to move it from the driftwood, I just need some space to hang onto it." said Kurama.

"Nah, it's okay. It doesn't hurt in the water anymore."

"But it still could get infected...

"Nah." Kuwabara grinned. Kurama frowned and swam back to the driftwood.

(Hiei)

Hiei crawled back into the cave with his shirt soaked wet for Kurumi. He placed it on her forehead, thats what Kurama had said to do if someone had a fever...

He had also fixed his hair with water. It worked well. Kurumi opened her eyes a little and smiled up at Hiei.

"What?" he looked away.

"Thank you."

"I'm just helping you because you know more about this survival stuff around here." he said coldly, but it had no effect on Kurumi as if she didn't hear him. She grabbed his hand and held it and fell asleep. He was about to pull it away, but she looked too peaceful sleeping that way. He knew inside that he didn't mean what he said, and it seemed like she knew too.

Hiei opened his other hand to reveal her bell in it. He had found it on the way to the beach.

(Yuusuke)

Yuusuke had made his way out from under the tree. He grabbed a coconut and walked to the rock he used before to crack it open. He banged the coconut onto the rock and it opened up. He ripped piece by piece off to make sure the milk inside of it would stay in it. He was thirsty and he couldn't drink salt water...

After he had his little breakfast, he lay on the sand in the sun. He didn't really know what to do on a small island but sit there and eat while waiting for someone to rescue him.

(Hiei)

Kurumi woke up, but she didn't see Hiei there. She sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the cave.

"Hiei?..." she crawled out of the cave."Hiei??"

She stood up but felt dizzy so she fell to her knees. She slowly crawled along the path they took to get to the cave. She slowly reached the beach.

"Hiei?" he wasn't around.

She tried standing up again and now she wasn't as dizzy, but she felt really sick. She walked back to the cave but took another path near it which lead to the little waterfall in the middle of the island which was connected to the small river that went around the island (did you follow that?). Maybe he had went there to bathe or something (not that she wanted to interrupt but she was curious where he was, she was worried).

She pushed past the bushes.

"Hiei-eeeeeeeeek!!" she screeched and covered her eyes, blushing a little. (she didn't see anything, just saw him going into the water)

Hiei quickly dropped down into the water up to his nose.

"What the fuck are you doing here??" he hissed.

"I was wondering where you were!!" she curled up into a ball on the ground with her back turned to Hiei. He got out of the water and put his pants on and walked over to Kurumi.

"Feel any better?" he asked, but it sounded like a sentence.

"A little." she replied quietly.

A silence was between them for a while.

"...I-Im sorry, I'll go back to the cave." she stood up but suddenly lost conscious. She fell forward, but Hiei instinctively caught her.

"What the..." he was confused why she suddenly fell and why he had caught her. He frowned and set her down gently. He grabbed his shirt, soaked it in the water, and placed it on her forehead. He stared down at her for a moment, then returned to his bathing.

End of Chapter 5.

* * *

NOTE: Yeah yeah, I know, this chapter was short, but like I said, I'm having a writer's block. I probably wont be updating for a bit. 


	6. Bite Down

To Hiei's FireAngel: Thanks. I just got an ending, but not anything for inbetween...

To Magus Black: Lol.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bite Down

(Later that week)

_"...a life without you_

_made me wonder why I'm here._

_Until I found you,_

_nothing ever seemed to clear._

_You never change,_

_you never stay the same._

_Like a picture perfect sunrise,_

_everytime with one last song to sing..._

_...I lose myself to everything you say..._

_...I never knew that I could feel this way..."_

- "The Last Song" by 12 Stones (Potter's Field)

(Yuusuke)

"I'm sick of coconut and little red berries!!!!" Yuusuke screamed and threw a coconut at the sea. "I HATE THIS PLACE!! I've been stuck here for 5 days!! No one's coming to get me!! I'll be stuck here FOREVER!!"

He kicked sand around in frustration. He wanted to get off that tiny island and go back home. He'd do anything for a burger and fries...

(Kurama)

"I'm STARVING." Kuwabara groaned.

"True. We haven't eaten for several days." Kurama sighed.

"And look at my leg!!" Kuwabara's bitten leg was purple with veins popping out. "This fucking hurts like hell!!"

"I told you to keep it out of the water."

"Shut up!!" he scowled.

Kurama noticed something far off. He didn't know what it was...

"It's a ship!! WE'RE SAVED!!" Kuwabara excitedly began swimming over to the ship.

"Kuwabara! Wait!" Kurama swam on the drift wood behind him.

(Hiei)

Kurumi stood at the bank of the waterfall.

"Wheeeeeeee!!" she jumped off and dived into the water.

"Hey, that's dangerous-"

A wave splashed across Hiei's face. He spit the water out of his mouth and looked around for Kurumi. Him, on the other hand, was having a pretty good time there. No idiot to whine all the time and piss him off. He was alone with someone he felt good being around, he didn't know why. He got used to playing along a little... to get used to being around the bubbly cat youkai.

Kurumi suddenly jumped out of the water like a whale, tackled Hiei and dragged him under. She reached the surface again and giggled. Hiei shook the water out of his hair and grinned.

(Kurama and Kuwabara)

"So how did you boys end up in the middle of nowhere?" asked the Captain.

Kuwabara ignored the question and continues stuffing his face with food.

"We were ship wrecked." Kurama replied. "We were on vacation for a week on a cruise, and I guess the ship hit some rocks."

"Hmm... I see." the Captain straitened out his mustache.

"We also lost two of our friends... do you know a way we could possibly find them?"

The Captain thought.

"Well, we can send you on another boat to land. If you go to a police station, they'll contact some people who can help you find your friends."

"Ah, thank you." Kurama said politely and slowly ate, although he was starving.

(Yuusuke)

Yuusuke was still pissed. He threw coconuts everywhere. Into trees, in the water, and even strait up into the air. He finally calmed down and lied on the hot sand.

"I'm never gunna get off this island, am I?" he groaned. He then had an idea.

"Hmm... maybe if I make a 'help' sign out of coconuts..." he gathered all the coconuts he threw around started making a huge sign that said "help". He also used rocks and small logs.

"I'll just have to hope someone comes by." he murmured.

He was finishing up his "e" when a crab suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It's eyes followed Yuusuke as he moved.

"What the..." he stared at it. "Maybe I can eat it..."

He grinned and grabbed it by one of it's legs. It quickly lifted it's pincers and clamped it onto Yuusuke's arm. He screamed.

(Hiei)

The two suddenly heard a scream, or they thought. It sounded like it was from far away.

"Yuusuke." Hiei thought.

"What was that?" Kurumi said while swallowing her fish meat.

They were on the beach, and Hiei knew it was Yuusuke. He wanted to say that it was his friend and they should go look for him, but at the same time he felt like he'd regret it if he did. Something held him back...

"Probably just a whale or something." Hiei stared down at the sand. He went with his instincts. After all, they knew more than he did.

Kurumi shrugged and continued eating.

"I wonder if we'll ever get rescued." she suddenly murmured.

Hiei shrugged. He was actually fine here, except the food. Raw fish and coconuts were getting a little old, but who cares? He was happy inside, and it felt good. Even if he didn't know why, it's sometimes best not to ask why.

(Yuusuke)

"DAMNIT! THAT HURT!!" Yuusuke scowled.

The crab walked away and back into the ocean.Yuusuke flipped it off. His hand had two little bruises where the crab had pinched him on his arm. He rubbed it, but the pain was gone. It had just hurt when he got pinched.

He sat down and took a rest from making the help sign. He lied down and decided to bake in the sun for a while.

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

NOTE: Okay, I have an ending, but I don't have any filling. It kinds sucks... grr. Oh well, I'm planning to finish it soon... sometime... maybe. 


	7. Lights In The Sky

* * *

Chapter 7: Lights In The Sky

(that night)

(Hiei)

It was getting dark and they were still on the beach. Kurumi was making a fire with the matches she had, but she had a little trouble. Eventually she made a small fire. It was dim but it would keep them warm for a bit. She also gathered up large leaves and set them down to make a small blanket like thing on the sand so she could look at the stars. It was a perfect night, the sky was clearer than ever.

Hiei sat silently watching her do all this. He was curious.

"Hop!" she jumped into the pile of leaves and flattened them out to make it bigger.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"I'm making a little thing so I can lay down and look at the pretty stars." she pointed to the night sky where the stars were now visible.

Hiei looked up and stared at them for a while. The moon wasn't very bright that night. It wasn't full either. He walked over to Kurumi and sat next to her while she lied down staring at the stars.

"Mmmm... they're so pretty. Maybe we'll see a shooting star." she smiled childishly, not that Hiei could really see.

Hiei just stared at the stars silently. He always did this when he was going to sleep on tree branches. Later he lied down since his neck hurt from looking up.

(Yuusuke)

Yuusuke opened his eyes. He must have fell asleep when he was baking in the sun. Speaking of baking...

"OW!!" Yuusuke's face burned when he rubbed it. "NO! SUN BURN!!"

He poked all over himself and realized he was sun burned everywhere.

"Fuck..." he lied back down on the cool sand. It felt good...

"Okay, god. I've learned my lesson. Now can you please... PLEASE get me off this island??" he prayed. He didn't notice the shooting star passing by. (hehehe)

(Kurama and Kuwabara)

The two were on their way to land. They had a spare boat with a cabin for the over night trip. One of the sailors were assigned to bring them.

Kurama was on the deck looking at the stars.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's fucking cold!" Kuwabara walked up to him with a thick blanket over him.

"I'm looking at the stars." Kurama smiled.

Kuwabara looked up and they both stared at them for a while.

"Do you think Yuusuke or Hiei is looking at the stars too?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Kuwabara shivered and ran back inside.

(Hiei)

The fire was getting weaker and weaker, and eventually went out and all that was visible was the stars. The two saw several shooting stars.

"Oooh! Make a wish!" Kurumi squealed.

Hiei watched a star pass by. He wondered if making a wish when you see a shooting star, the wish would come true was real. He searched for another shooting star to try it out. He saw one and quickly made a wish. (yay!)

Kurumi had also made a wish. Two wishes. One for her mother and another for her heart.

Hiei stared at the stars for a moment, then closed his eyes to think. Suddenly he felt something gently touch his lips. He opened his eyes but it was too dark to see anything, so he lifted his hands and his suspicions were right.

The kiss broke several seconds later and Kurumi lay hugging Hiei. She purred and licked his cheek.

"Yuck." he wiped his cheek. Kurumi giggled and snuggled closer to him.

The two fell asleep an hour later while gazing at the stars.

(Others)

Yuusuke fell asleep under the stars as well. He was still pissed when he fell asleep. He probably wont be able to move the next day.

Kurama and Kuwabara went to bed inside the cabin on hammocks. They were slightly uncomfortable since the boat rocked back and forth while the sailor continued to drive the boat.

End of Chapter 7.

* * *

NOTE: Awww... they kissed!!!! YAY! How cute. 


End file.
